While you were gone
by orange crush3
Summary: When Miranda moves to Mexico, the only way she can contact Gordo and Lizzie is over the internet. Told through a series of emails.
1. Default Chapter

Hello all readers. You may, or may not have, read my call for authors for this story; this is finally it. These are the first three emails for this story. I would like to thank everyone who applied. The final three authors are myself, who writes as Miranda, fizza-65, who's writing as Lizzie, and Hermione Granger17 who wanted to write as Kate but did the first Gordo one. She may be able to do Kate as well but I'm definitely keeping her as Gordo because she's so good at doing him.  
  
From: purple_people_eater  
  
To: blonde_angel_16, mini_gordon Wednesday July 4, 4:43 p.m.  
  
Hey guys! Amigos- We made that name up because we thought nobody would understand what we were saying- haha! Mexico is different, everybody understands Spanish.  
  
Long time no write- so much for the 2 emails a day that you promised me! How was Rome? Was it good that I wasn't there? Was Kate horrible? Lizzie, was it absolutely horrible being on Good Morning America for your graduation? Did you see lots in Rome? Who were your roommates? Has anybody moved into my house yet? Do you miss me? Huh? Huh? Huh? Tell me everything!!  
  
Everything's OK here in Mexico- everybody speaks Spanish but it's OK, I knew some before but I know a ton now! We're in a small town- everybody knows everybody, and there are whole streets taken up by whole families. On my street, there's my grandparents' house, my aunt's (and her family) house, my other aunt's (and her family) house, my uncle and his family in his house, my second cousin and her family, and us. All my cousins and I are going to go to the same school in September. My cousin Ana, her sister Maria, and I have bonded really fast, and they've introduced me to what's cool in Mexico. (And who's hot. I met this really cute guy named Marco. And he's not even related to me!) Have you ever heard of this Italian Pop Duo called Paulo and Isabella? They're really talented. And, they're going to be on the IMVA's, which are the International Music Video Awards. They're airing on July 13, next Friday. Lizzie, I'm telling you, this Paulo is totally HOT! Isabella looks kinda like Lizzie. it's weird.  
  
Well, just a little about my life. Email me soon, please!!!  
  
-Miranda, the friend you miss the most.  
  
p.s. I miss you.  
  
~*~ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
To:purple_people_eater From:blonde_angel_16 re:hey! Thursday July 6, 6:30 p.m.  
  
Hey Miranda,  
  
So you heard about grad, huh? May I just ask why Good Morning America was on in Mexico? does it play in every country? Oh, my gawd I'm toast! I can never show my face again. I'll have to make an underground lair or something, just like Bill Gates. Or Doctor Evil from Austin Powers. Erg. And you've heard about Rome. well, it was great, but I couldn't live away from my friends and family like that. It was a great experience, though. Gordo and I even kissed! (I don't know if that was published, because I don't exactly need to read about what's going on in my life: I know well enough)  
  
well, nothing else is new, so see ya! ~Lizzie  
  
^^*^^ ^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^  
  
From: mini_gordon  
  
To: purple_people_eater,  
  
Thursday July 5, 6:05 p.m.  
  
Hola Miranda! It's the one and only Gordo! Sorry I haven't had time to reply, you would not believe how much work I've had, I swear to God if Lizzie wasn't here I would've run away by now! Aha, Rome, well I'm sure you've got most of the 4-1-1 from Liz but let me know if you haven't because I can fill you in! And don't worry; you were missed, well sorta! Haha I'm joking, I wish you could've come, I mean I'm a boy! I don't know what outfits Lizzie should wear and how she should do her make up, I get called names if I give out that kind of advice! No seriously, it was really weird having the 3 amigos reduced to 2, though it did give me and Liz some bonding time. Which was all wasted, 'cuz since the kiss Liz has barely spoken to me, I mean I suppose I didn't give the best of responses. Not much else to say about Rome. I had to spend a lot of time with Ethan Craft, as I ended up bunking with him! He's okay actually, if you ignore the completely stupid things he say and does, and hold up a picture of a half dressed woman you can have a fairly civilized conversation with him, that is if he's not busy doing something that takes a lot of brain power like tying his shoelaces!! Listening to me someone might think I don't like this guy! No I have to give him some respect; he is the one who talked me into realizing that I did actually have feelings for Lizzie. But then again, admitting those feelings has made the last few weeks even more difficult!  
  
I'm glad to hear everything's going great in Mexico, I would ask you about this Marco kid but to be perfectly honest I don't really want to be talked at about 'hotties'! I get enough of that from Lizzie, which is worrying seeing as she's my girlfriend and all! In answer to your other query, it is weird that Isabella looks like Lizzie, I wonder why that is!! ;)  
  
Enough about me, onto you! Found any Gordo and Lizzie replacements? What's the town like? Are their any cool movie sets around?  
  
Let me know how you're doing! I'll try to reply ASAP although I can't be sure it will be straight away!  
  
Adios (see I've been learning Spanish!)  
  
^^*^^ ^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^ 


	2. Message Incomplete

****

Hello readers!!! Thanks to everybody for the reviews- greatly appreciated by all three of us. I also would like to apologize to EspanaChick13, with the story title. If we come up with a new title we'll change it.

^^*^^ ^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^

from- purple_people_eater 

to- blonde_angel_16 

friday july 6, 2:44 p.m. 

hola chica! (hello, girl!) Amo México. (I like Mexico.) Estoy aprendiendo español. (I'm learning Spanish) Gracias a Marco. (thanks to Marco.) Yo estoy comiendo muchos tacos. (I am eating many tacoes) ¿Cómo es Gordo? (How is Gordo?) ¿Cómo es usted? (How are you?) ¿falta usted yo? (Do you miss me?) Falto usted. (I miss you.) 

So I hear you and Gordo are offically boyfriend and girlfriend! How did that happen?? Was it me going 

away? The funniest thing about Marco is that that's just a nickname... Marco means "frame" in spanish! I learned that this morning when my abuela (grandma) started talking about my ventanas (windows) and how they needed new Marcos (frames haha. Maria and and Ana and I sometimes go to the pool. Don't worry Lizzie, if you build an underground lair I will come visit you. In your next email por favore (please) respuesta (answer) my preguntas. (questions) 

Gracias. 

**Miranda** 

____________________________________________________ 

From: purple_people_eater 

to: mini_gordon 

friday july 6 2:50 p.m. 

hola! (hello!) Amo México. (I like Mexico.) Estoy aprendiendo español. (I'm learning Spanish) Gracias a Marco. (Thanks to Marco) Yo estoy comiendo muchos tacos.( I am eating many tacoes) ¿Cómo es Lizzie? (How is Lizzie?) ¿Cómo es usted? (How are you?) ¿falta usted yo? (Do you miss me?) Falto usted. (I miss you.) 

Congrats for getting the guts to ask Lizzie out. Or to be your girlfriend. I don't know. You know why? Cause nobody told me! Good to know you still care about me. That's OK, you still told me more than Lizzie, hehe. maybe matt changed her shampoo with shaving cream again.. or something. Lizzie and Gordo replacements? Not yet. Just kidding, I would never replace you two. Just more friends. How has your summer been? Have you gone to Water World yet? Has Lizzie mentioned that we can't share packs of muffins like she did when you went to high school because they come in packs of three? 

??? 

Adios, 

Miranda.

****

From: mini_gordon  
To: purple_people_eater  
Saturday July 7th 7:47p.m

  
Hey Randa! Glad to see your learning, but off you go with the Marco kid again, how may times do I have to say, I DON'T CARE!!!! Hehe, love you really! Mmmm tacoes, I'd eat many tacoes any day! I have no idea how Lizzie is doing, she still hasn't spoken to me since our kiss in Rome. But then again I don't blame her as I did the stupidest thing possible in the whole entire world ever! No seriously it was actually that bad! I walked up to Liz yesterday in the Digital Bean, deciding to forgive the fact she hadn't spoken to me 'cuz she has been really busy with her singing stuff. So anyway I thought I'd be a nice boyfriend and surprise her, so I sneaked up on her and kissed her. Man, I can still see the look on her face, she even slapped me 'cuz she didn't know who I was! But then she saw who I was and was even angrier! She screamed at me and told me to go away (well not that politely!) Okay, if me and you kissed (not that we would but just pretend) would you think that meant we were dating? 'Cuz if not, then that's probably why Lizzie was so shocked. I just guessed that the kiss kind of sealed the deal that made us a couple. I can't believe I am so stupid. Now she won't even look at me let alone speak to me! I have seriously screwed this up! The thing is I like her so much!  
I've just thought, could you do me a massive favour? Could you like find out if Lizzie does like me? 'Cuz I really really like her and am considering asking her out for real! Is that the right thing to do? What do you think? I'm so confused!  
Well back to you, sorry this e-mail's been kinda biased towards me and Liz! Glad you haven't replaced us yet, I'm sure someone will come along soon! No one's taken your spot, although Liz and Kate (yes Kate Saunders) have been getting too close for my liking (no not in that way!) but she'll have to give you the details about that!  
I have to go now so I'll speak to you soon!  
Lots and lots of love  
Gordo xxxxx

To: purple_people_eater

From: blonde_angel_16

Sunday July 8, 10:39 a.m.

Mir, 

Gordo did the freakiest thing ever yesterday. I was talking to a friend, and he sneaked up behind me and kissed me! What did he think that he was doing? can you ask him for me? Hows life in Mexico? 

~!Lizzie!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

To: mini_gordon

From: blonde_angel_16

Sunday July 8, 10:48 a.m.

Gordo, 

What the hell?? What was that kiss about? What do you think that you're doing? That kiss totally freaked me out, and i couldn't mean a slap more in my entire life. Never, ever do that again. And don't send an email back, because i'm blocking you. 

~Lizzie

****


	3. The cat sits on the sofa

from: purple_people_eater 

to: blonde_angel_16 

monday july 10, 2:45 p.m. 

WHAT the hell. When are you going to give Gordo a break? You kiss him in Rome, I don't know the circumstances, you blow me off and never tell me anything, and now you're getting me to be the go-between-er? Gordo obviously really, really likes you. Like, likes you. He asked me to ask you if you actually like him, because he's so confused. And he wants to ask you out, but don't tell him I told you that. You two obviously like each other. Just, just try a little harder, be a bit nicer, and go on a nice little date. About the kiss, in the digital bean, he was just trying to be nice. As I said before, he just wants you to be happy. Now, how cute is that??? 

No point in telling you what's going on. You won't answer anyways. You don't even seem to care about me anymore. Probably too busy getting all friendly with Kate. what's that all about??? 

Miranda 

From: purple_people_eater 

To: Mini_gordon 

Monday July 10, 11:10 a.m. 

OK, something is going on. With Lizzie I mean. She's just not herself. She doesn't send long emails any more, just short quick things about herself. I don't know anything about what happened in Rome, she hasn't even told me who she roomed with or anything. Usually she'd be bouncing off the walls with details, was the flight long, was the bedding red, did she eat lots of pizza, who said what, where you went. But, I get nothing. Somebody's not telling me something. 

About the kiss in the digital bean. Just for you, and I literally mean just for you, I', trying to knock some sense into her. She's liked you SINCE, not just in but SINCE, grade 4, and usually she'd be bursting with joy. hmmmm...what is she not telling me. 

After the kiss in Rome, I'd need to know the circumstances. Using what I know, I would probably say that it would mean you were boyfriend and girlfriend. I would think that if somebody (a boy of course) kissed me. 

Whew. I'm sick of giving advice. I don't think it's fair that all you email me about is Lizzie, yet I can't talk about Marco because you're a boy. Lizzie's just being weird, so I can't talk to her. Ana and Maria have known him all their life so he's like a brother to them; for a while they lived with him when their parents went to America. Therefore they don't want to hear about him. And they're really the only ones I feel I can talk to down here. 

I wish I was home. Not home, this little Mexican home where at any given time at least 4 relatives are here. Now my uncle is staying so his baby won't catch a cold. Same with his 4-year-old son. I wish I was home and I could come see you and Lizzie right now and make everything OK. 

*sigh* 

-Miranda. 

ps. I WAS in a good mood. Then I started to think. 

__

From: blonde_angel_16

To: Purple_people_eater

Tuesday July 11, 3:22 p.m.

Miranda-

I'm so confused! I don't know what's happening anymore! I already told you about the kiss in Rome and the kiss in the Digital Bean, but Gordo kissed me at the park today, too! I think that he thinks that we're BF/GF, but I don't think so. I mean, he seems to have no problem kissing me, but even though I've liked him all of my life (since I met him, I guess), now that we're getting closer, I don't know if thats what I want. It's almost frightening when I see him now. Oh, Mir, I don't know how I'm supposed to act when my best friend kisses me. Should I talk to him or avoid him? Maybe I'll ask him over to my house and we can talk about it. What do you think? 

The scariest thing of all is that the last two kisses meant more than the one in Rome, which is supposed to be the most romantic city in the world, right? 

Well, enough about me! I'm really sorry that my emails have been so short, but whenever I mention Gordo, for some absurd reason, I start to cry. I'm crying a bit now, but nobody's at home to watch me. Anyway, what's up with you and Marco? You have to tell me EVERYTHING!! Please write back ASAP. 

~Lizzie

From: Purple_People_eater

To- Blonde_angel_16

Make up your mind. Before I moved, we always talked about Ethan, and you would always chime in with, "But Gordo's cute too! And Smart!" Give him a chance. From what I've been told, which is, granted, not much, you haven't been around much and you two haven't talked much. Don't freak him out when you two talk, don't cry. Just, think about what you really want.

Sorry, can't talk. I think my starfish needs feeding or something, now that you ask questions see what it feels like to not have them answered. 

miranda 

****

To: purple_people_eater   
From: mini_gordon  
Tuesday July 11, 7:45 p.m.  
Subject: Nothing to do with Lizzie!!  
  
Randa!!!!  
First things first. I'm sorry. (There are plenty more of those to come!) I've been totally ignorant of you and your feelings and am now here for yours truly, I will listen to anything you have to say and will give out any advice necessary. It's just that's what I usually do and I just wanted someone to listen to what's going on in my life for a change, so thank you for listening to my rants! I'm just gonna say a couple of sentences about Liz and that will be itâ€¦. For this email! I'm joking; I'll ignore the subject as much as possible!! But you did ramble on about her a lot in your last email! Anyway I'm wasting sentences! Basically all I have to say is has Lizzie really liked me that long? Why didn't she react differently to the kiss if that is true? She's been acting weird here as well, hanging around with Kate, flirting with Ethan etc and not boasting about it! That's all I'll say for now!  
  
So YOU! Miranda Sanchez, tell me all you want to say about your life! I've open ears (well eyes) and am willing to listen (well read) to anything you need to get off your chest, even this 'Mark' no wait 'Marco' guy! (Got his name right after one guess, see I do pay attention!) Once again, I'm sorry for what I said before when you tried to talk about him. Looking back that was really bad of me and I guess in a way 'cuz my life with Lizzie is so screwed up here and we're falling apart since you left, I was kinda getting at you because you're life is running smoothly in Mexico without us. (Sorry mentioned her!) I hate the idea of you thinking you can't talk to me about stuff just 'cuz I was being a selfish prat!  
  
You sound homesick. Are you okay? I can send you any pics or make a film of good old Hillbridge Junior High if you want. Or some of me, I'll pose for you; actually no I won't 'cuz that sounds sick and wrong!!! Are you planning on visiting at all? If you are I can steal you away so you can stay here and get away from the hundreds of relatives!!  
  
Before I go I have some Spanish for you! See if you can figure it out!  
  
El gatito al lado del sofÃ¡!! 

Adios!  
The Gordomister (It just doesn't work does it?)  
Gordo xxxxxxxx  



	4. I wanna be your boyfriend

Dear readers, among other things we've managed to screw up the date so the IMVAs will be airing on Friday july 14. Thank you.

Tuesday July 11, 4:16 p.m.

hey Miranda, 

the weirdest thing yet happened today. You know how Gordo's sneaked up on me trice so far? well, he asked me out today! i would have never accepted it, but he came up and asked me, and we talked about what's going on, and we agreed that now that you're gone, we need to move on, and we also realized that we've both liked each other forever (well, not quite, but close.). so Friday night we're going to go to some party together. i think it will be fun! 

Anyway, what's up with you? in your last email you didn't really sound like yourself. Were you grumpy or something? Well, I really miss you and i have a few questions: 

1. how's mexico? 

2. how's the weather down there? 

3. whats up with you and marco? 

4. do you have any friends other than marco, anna and maria? 

5. how are anna and maria? (notice the constant juxtaposition) 

6. when are you coming back to visit us? 

Adios, 

~Lizzie~ 

**** From: purple_people_eater ****

To: mini_gordon, blonde_angel_16

Wednesday 12, 2:44 p.m.

Dearest Lizzie and the Gordomister,

Will I be invited to the wedding? Congratulations if you don't think that meant that. Took you long enough, I'm sure you've heard enough "finally"s and relieved sighs from people.

I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourselves, who's party are you going to? It's good to know your making new friends. *Cough*kate*cough* Ana and Maria already have lots of other friends so it's hard to assimilate, especially as they switch unknowingly to Spanish if they can't think of the right word. That's OK, I have my "tutor" to help me in Spanish, and to help me get over my fear of water. (Even though Carlos did teach me, swimming still does freak me out)!!! 

If I traded it all, If I gave it all away for one thing, if I sorted it out, If I knew all about one thing, wouldn't that be something. (sorry, that's from an AWESOME song called One Thing by Finger 11)

OK, now that I have both of you questioning me I'll answer. The mega news, I am (yes Gordo, thanks for noticing J ) homesick, it's so different here and sometimes I wish I could be with you two. But the one thing that has me liking here is my (hold your breath) (drumroll please) MY BOYFRIEND. As of Saturday. Marco. Heart heart heart. *Sigh* We were at Ana's and Maria's house and they had all their friends over and it was like a party and there was music on and people were dancing and I was acting like my shoes were the most fascinating thing ever he shows up and is like, "hey." And he was all nervous and shaky (hmm sounds like me when I like somebody! he's usually confident but he was all nervous!) and asked me to dance and then he asked me if I would be his girlfriend. 

And that's the end, cause my phone's ringing.

Your very good and in love friend Miranda

Whose two best friends in America happen to be soul mates 

From- mini_gordon

To: purple_people_eater

Wednesday july 12, 3:54 p.m.

Buenos días 'in love' Miranda!!  
  
You have a boyfriend!!! That brings your running total to um one!!! ;) I'm only playing with you; I haven't exactly 'been through' the ladies!! Glad to hear life is growing on you in Mexico! See parties have there advantages, I'm sure the one me and Liz are going to will help us get close! It's just a sort of Rome Trip re-uniting party! So Ethan and Kate will be there, I think they might be dating actually, I dunno I'm kinda behind with all the gossip, I'm not exactly someone people tell that sort of thing to! But for the making new friends, it's not really me who has befriended Kate it's more Lizzie, God knows how it happened, I suppose they have always secretly looked out for each other! We're not replacing you with her though; she could never be a Miranda, for a start she has blonde hair!  
  
Sorry I didn't tell you before I asked Lizzie out but when you said she'd always liked me I couldn't hold it in! I explained everything to her, I think I may have gone a bit over the top, saying that 'my life is nothing without her and it's like a part of me is missing when she's not with me', she got a bit tearful on me!! But she said yes and that's the most important thing isn't it? Except you of course! (Hint of sarcasm there?!)  
  
As for getting over your fear of water, I'm glad that's starting to work but can I just put in an 'I told you so'? I told you that you shouldn't watch Jaws, and I quote,  
"It's enough to put anyone off water for life!" But that didn't stop you; you said you'd be fine; nothing could scare you, especially water!  
  
Well my phone's not ringing but I'll go anyway!  
Peace out! --- Nice to have a change!  
Lots of love  
America's Soul Mate Numero Uno  
Gordo xxxxx (Decided to drop Gordomister, it's just not me!)

From- blonde_angel_16

To: purple_people_eater

Thursday july 13, 3:44 p.m.

  
MIRANDA!!! OH MY GOD!!! *hyper ventilates* Ohmigawd Ohmigawd Ohmigawd Ohmigawd Ohmigawd! I don't believe it!! I SO owe you 15 bucks, remember when Gordo dated Brooke and I said we'd never have boyfriends and you said "15 bucks we get boyfriends before high school" ? Well… I hope Marco is to you what Gordo is to me… he's just the sweetest thing! When he asked me out he was so sweet, he said that when I'm not with him it feels like a part of him is missing. So totally enough to win me over, even if I do feel like this is moving just a bit too fast. 

Sorry I haven't told you a lot about Kate. We roomed together in Rome and she was being kind of nice, and now we're actually friends. Claire and posse are disgusted, but Kate doesn't care. It's so… different. I miss you, and I wish you could come visit. If you want, I'll ask my mom if you could come stay here for a week before school starts. You want? And Kate and Gordo and maybe Marco…? Think about it.

Well, I gotta jet. My phone isn't ringing, but I'm meeting some people at the digital bean.

~Lizzie~

From- blonde_angel_16

To- mini_gordon

Thursday 

You haven't told Miranda about the IMVA's yet, right? This could be a good surprise. I hope she doesn't get mad. Do you think she will? I mean, she did used to be the singer out of the three of us…

We're still meeting at the digital bean with Kate and Ethan, right?

~Lizzie

xoxo

****


End file.
